The skinning of a small game animal such as a squirrel or the like traditionally has been a somewhat onerous task that has required two persons--one to hold the animal while the other does the skinning. In typical fashion, the holder grasps the hind feet while the skinner makes an incision on the lower side of the tail. Then the tail is severed while leaving a strip of skin intact on the upper side. While pulling on the skin and working with both a knife and his fingers, a downward diagonal cut is made by the skinner on each side of the animal, after which he grips the skin with both hands and starts to pull on the same while the other person struggles to hang onto the hind feet of the animal. Eventually the skin is pulled over the head of the animal, whereupon the holder changes to a position holding the head while the skinner removes the skin from the belly and the hindquarters.
As can readily be ascertained from the foregoing description, such prior skinning practices have involved a number of disadvantages. Two persons have been required to accomplish the skinning with any degree of success, and the process has been time consuming and dangerous to some extent. The manual holding of the animal has been difficult since the carcass is insecure, and the hide and meat of the animal can be damaged in an undesirable manner.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game skinning rack that includes means for securely holding the animal during the skinning process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game skinning rack that can be securely mounted in a way such that only one person can accomplish skinning in a quick and efficient manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game skinning rack that enables skinning to be done safely and without substantial damage to the hide or the meat of the animal.